


Birthday Massage

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Schneider and a birthday massage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darby_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darby_Harper/gifts).



> I feel guilty for not having this posted earlier (i.e. yesterday!! I'm sorry) but I'd just like to say a happy belated birthday to Darby_Harper. You've been incredibly kind and supportive of me and my work in the R+ fandom over the past year and this story is my thank you, to you! (and my 'happy birthday' gift!) 
> 
> This also is a deviation from what I usually do; this is my first Richard/Schneider fic that I've ever done (I'm a Paul/Richard shipper!!) and so I really hope that this story's okay! 
> 
> Again, happy birthday to Darby and I hope you had a lovely time! Sorry for the belated wishes (and gift). *throws hugs and Schneider at you*

Richard groaned beneath the weight of Schneider's hands bearing down upon his naked back, as the drummer swept his fingers across exposed skin, massaging away the aches and pains of a night spent upon stage. Richard still felt hot from the flames that had jetted seemingly from all sides, and the excitement, transmitted between band and audience and back again throughout the duration of the show, still buzzed in his veins. He shifted slightly, and felt the trapping weight of Schneider's thighs bracketing his hips, where the drummer was straddling him, in order to get to Richard better - or so Schneider said. Richard just thought that his lover liked having as much contact between their bodies as possible. 

It had been Schneider's idea to engage in a massage, long and slow and sensuous, scented with the aroma of coconut oil, part of his gift to Richard for his birthday. Richard had thought of that oil whilst onstage, tantalising him, teasing him, exciting him, and he was glad that at least some of the tension had leached from his muscles, now that his lover was applying it finally to his body. 

"Are you all right?" Schneider asked, sounding as relaxed as Richard felt right then. 

"Oh, yeah," Richard murmured, words slightly muffled against the pillow resting against his cheek.

Schneider chuckled, a deep sound that promised pleasures shared in the darkness, and Richard shuddered with the anticipation of it. Schneider seemed to take the shudder for a good sign, for he laughed again and bent his head, to press a kiss against the sticky skin between Richard's shoulderblades. Richard's moan, then, was deep, dark, and pleading, and Schneider leant away, to tap Richard's butt with an oily hand.

"You're done, my love," he said, quietly, before the pressure of his body against Richard's swung away. 

The bed swayed a little beneath the transferrence of weight as Schneider climbed from the edge of it; Richard didn't open his eyes, but he clearly heard the soft pad-pad-pad of the other man's feet against the carpet as he walked away. Schneider returned in time, to swipe a clean towel against Richard's skin, wiping away the excess oil that hadn't seeped in or been worked in by his own hands. Richard moaned again, his erection that had started sometime during the massage becoming harder still, and more pleasurably painful. Schneider seemed to guess at the difficulty that Richard was in for he laughed and pressed another kiss between Richard's shoulderblades, abandoning the towel to the far recesses of the room, unseen, unthought of again. 

They didn't speak; their silence was weighted, expectant, as Schneider trailed kisses and caresses over Richard's body. Richard felt the bed dip and sway beneath the drummer's weight again, and he heard the unmistakable sound of the lube being uncapped; his lover must have finagled it out of the bathroom cabinet whilst he'd been getting the towel. Richard waited, eyes open now, and a smile curving his lips as he waited for the press and slick burn of Schneider's fingers at his entrance, movements careful and assured, as his lover began preparing him. 

Richard lost sense of time, too invested in the movements of his lover against him, and he almost mourned the loss of Schneider's fingers inside him when the other man finally drew away, despite the fact that Richard knew what was about to happen next. His wait was soon rewarded, although he wasn't exactly patient; he heard the rip and tear of a condom package and the soft, slightly impatient grunts of Schneider as he rolled it on. Then Richard felt Schneider settle atop him, and he cried out, pain mixed with pleasure at first intrusion, Schneider holding him through it until he was finally sheathed inside him and Richard was relaxed again. 

"Okay?" Schneider asked, voice deep and hushed beside Richard's ear.

"Yeah," Richard said, impatiently.

Schneider laughed, which soon was lost to a deep groan as he began to move, hips thrusting against hips slowly at first; Richard lost himself to the other man, and felt nothing but his lover's hands, his lover's body, and the pleasure that they both were feeling. Richard awkwardly angled his hand between his body and the already sweaty sheets, and wrapped slightly shaking fingers around his own length; he began stroking his cock in time with Schneider's thrusts, moans growing into louder cries as he grew nearer to completion. Nothing ever was destined to last long, and that included pleasure; Richard felt his own leaving his body with his climax and a garbled mangle of Schneider's name; a few moments later, he heard and felt Schneider's own release, before they tumbled in a welter of limbs and sated smiles against sweaty, sticky sheets, to smile at each other at close range. They exchanged a kiss, and another smile, before Schneider spoke.

"Happy birthday, Reesh," he said, and Richard surprised himself by laughing.


End file.
